


May It Be

by toreelyn



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Magic, Major Character Injury, Medieval, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker Without Powers, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Swords & Sorcery, Time Travel, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whump, that's all i can think of for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toreelyn/pseuds/toreelyn
Summary: “Believe and you will find your way”Peter Parker and Tony Stark, Spider-Man and Iron Man, are the perfect team and always find a way to beat it in the end, but what happens when they are thrown through a portal that takes them back to 6th century England? Will they be able to figure out how to get back, all while trying to save the people not in their time as well as not messing up history?“A promise lives within you now”So, not the best summary, but it's a medieval fantasy, so why not?
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 25
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been awhile since I've posted. I have been wanting to write this fantasy fanfic for quite awhile now, but had a major writer's block after the first chapter, but I feel it picking up, so I'm hoping that I can post regularly and not leave you guys hanging.  
> This first chapter is short and vague, but it's just the beginning!

As Peter swings through the air, he watches the footage through the video Karen has pulled up of the caped man, wreaking havoc in the middle of New York City. Tony had called him and told him to suit up, so he could help get this nutjob under control.

As he watches the man use some kind of invisible force to fling things threateningly at frightened civilians, he asks, "I know I ask this a lot, but what is this guys problem Mr. Stark?". The man reminds Peter of a wizard. He has a cape and a big Purple amulet with long, blond, scraggily hair, and obviously, magical powers.

Tony's voice breaks in over the comms, "I have no idea, but something rubbed him the wrong way. Are you almost to the scene?".

Right as Tony asks him that, Peter sees Tony flying by, not too far from him. "I can see you", Peter informs him.

"Yeah, I see you, too", Tony says. "I also can see the crazy guy. He's at your left, about 10 o'clock".

Peter looks to where Tony directed him and sees the chaos. He tries to swing faster, but he's already tired. He's been racing from Queens.

The both of them finally get to the scene and they both land, Tony in front of the sorcerer and Peter at his back. The man glares angrily at Tony and lets out a low growl when he turns around to see Peter.

"Hey, listen guy, I don't know what terrible thing happened to you, but destroying a city is not the way you deal with negative emotions", Tony says.

The man turns angrily to Tony, using some unseen force to throw a car at the billionaire. Tony deflects it with a repulsor blast.

"Now, now, that is not how we get what we want", Tony says.

The villain's sneer turns into a twisted smile that doesn't quite meet his eyes. "Oh, I'm about to get what I want", he pulls back his arm, but it's stopped mid-air. He looks at his hand confused and then follows the line of web to Spider-Man. He lets out another growl.

"You need to calm down, bro", Peter says. "Do you need to talk about it?".

The evil man uses his other arm to open some sort of portal as a bright purple hole forms in the air beside him. Peter webs his other arm, trying to prevent the man from doing any further damage. 

"Dude, your like Doctor Strange, but just angry and evil", Peter says, pulling on his webs causing the man to fly forward onto his knees. "Uh, Mr. Stark, he opened a weird portal thing. What do we do?".

"Prevent anyone from going in or coming out", Tony answers bluntly. He walks over to the man being restrained by Spider-Man. "What are you doing here?".

"Fixing things", is all the man says, glaring at Peter.

"Okay, well could you close the portal?" Tony asks, trying not to sound too annoyed.

"Yeah, it's not nice coming to other people's planets and opening weird doors", Peter chimes in.

Suddenly, the portal sparks and air begins getting sucked into it. The man sneers at Tony as he breaks the webs restraining him, effortlessly, throwing Peter back with his magical force.

"What the hell?" Peter asks, landing on his butt.

The man turns on Tony once again and it seems as though he is using his eyes to force the billionaire back into the portal. Tony is trying to fight the phantom force but he's still losing.

"Mr. Stark!" Peter cries out as he runs towards Tony and grabs onto his hands trying to pull him away from the portal, but it's as if his help didn't make any difference, as they both begin getting pulled into the portal. Tony is practically in the portal at this point.

"Kid, you've gotta' let go, or it will pull you in too!" Tony yells over the rush of noise from the portal.

"No, Mr. Stark, I've got you!" Peter argues.

"No, Pete, you really don't. Let go!". Tony releases his grip on the teenager, but Peter is still holding on. "Parker, let go right now or so help me!".

"Sorry, Mr. Stark", is the last thing Peter says before they are both finally pulled into the portal.

Peter is fascinated as they are pulled through time and space. It's just like you would think it looks like. It kind of reminds him of the opening of the show Doctor Who. As quickly as it starts, it ends and then it is just dark.

\---------

Tony begins to slowly come back to consciousness. He doesn't open his eyes, but its chilly and there is a nice breeze. Is he outside? It smells like damp, woodsy air, nothing like the city he is accustomed to. He hears the bustling of leaves in trees and birds chirping. He has no idea what to expect when he opens his eyes, so he waits a little longer to do so. He hears soft footsteps beside him and they get closer and faster before he feels a presence next to him.

"Mr. Stark", a familiar voice says, breathlessly. At the sound of the voice, he opens his tired eyes. At first the image of the person is blurred, but he quickly notices brown curls.

"Parker?".

"Oh good, I thought you may have died for a moment, Mr. Stark", Peter says relieved.

"What happened?" Tony asks groggily, blinking his eyes hard, trying to clear up his vision.

"Some evil wizard threw us into a portal", Peter says. "I know you told me to let go, but Mr. Stark, you know I couldn't just do that".

It all comes back to Tony, "Dammit, Parker".

"I know, Mr. Stark and I'm sorry", Tony pushes the kid's nervous rambling to the back of his mind as he slowly sits up and looks around him. They are surrounded by beautiful, tall, green trees. The sun is breaking through the leaves, providing them with some warmth in the chilly air. 

"Where are we?" he asks, cutting off the teens rushed excuses.

Peter looks around. By his surprised reaction, it would seem that he didn't even observe his surroundings after arriving.

"I have no clue", is all he says, gawking at the beauty surrounding them. "But I don't think we are in New York".

Tony gives him a stern look, as if he was pointing out the obvious. 

"Do you hear that?" Peter asks, staying as still as possible.

"What?" Tony whispers, and listens. Then he hears it. Pounding in the distance. Are those... hoof beats?

"Are those horses?" Peter asks. His question is answered as a group of men on horses approach them. The men are dressed in metal armor and chainmail. They are wearing weird helmets."Why are they dressed like knights?" Peter asks, cocking his head.

"What I want to know, is how you did not hear them sooner", Tony says. With Peter's enhanced abilities, he should have heard them from over a mile away.

The men ride up to them.

"Who are you?" the man at the front of the group asks immediately.

Tony stands up defensively. "First of all, where are we?".

"You must answer my question. What kind of armor is it that you are wearing? Is it sorcery?" the man pushes.

"Sorcery? What, no", Tony says. Is this guy being real?

"Who do you serve?" the leader asks.

"I'm so lost right now", Tony says quietly.

"Dude, we don't know where we are or why we are here", Peter says.

"Who is 'Dude'?" one of the men on horses asks, turning on Peter.vPeter just stands there, not even knowing how to answer. "Is that who you serve?" the leader asks, cocking an eyebrow between the two time-travelers.

"We don't serve anyone", Tony says.

"Okay, take them", the leader says, as a few men get off their horses and grab Tony and Peter by the wrists.

"Let go of us", Tony says as he holds up his hand, charging a blast. The men immediately pull out their swords and hold them out to Tony.

Peter tries to fight them off, but they get him in their grip easier than they should--what is going on? "Mr. Stark".

"Let us go and we won't bother anyone", Tony says to them, keeping an eye on what happens to Peter.

The leader nods to something behind Tony, but before Tony can turn to see who, or what, it is, he gets clubbed in the head with something. He falls to his knees as his world spins. He can hear Peter calling out for him, trying to fight the men holding him. Why isn't Peter trying? If he were trying, they'd all be webbed up by now.

The last thing his blurry eyes see before his head hits the ground is Peter yelling for him, his brown eyes pleading. Tony feels himself sink deeper and deeper until there is nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know the first chapter wasn't all that interesting, but the second one clears things up a little more. This story may take some time to take off, but then again, don't most great stories??

Tony begins to come back to consciousness to the sound of someone struggling. His eyes aren't open yet--he can't open them. He tries to move his head, and only has a small bit of success with that, but apparently it was enough to trigger another person's response.

He hears some heavy breathing and a distant voice. He recognizes the voice, but can't quite place it yet. He tries to listen closer. 

"Mr. Stark?" the voice sounds hushed and urgent. He tries to open his eyes again and is successful when they crack open. "Mr. Stark, can you hear me?".

Tony slowly starts to lift his heavy head and tries to reach up to where the painful thudding is coming from, but he can't move his hand.

"Mr. Stark", the voice says a little louder. Tony follows the voice and is greeted by Peter, about ten feet away from him, sitting against a wall, his arms raised above his head. "Mr. Stark".

"Damn", Tony mutters, "How many times am I going to come to consciousness to you today?".

"Mr. Stark", Peter says in a hushed voice. "They knocked you out and brought us to this stone building. It looks like a castle, Mr. Stark".

"What in the holy hell?" Tony looks up and realizes that his hands are chained above his head. He tugs a few times, but gives up when he realizes he can't break them. It doesn't take him long to realize something. "Where's my suit?".

"They took it", Peter answers. "They threatened me into telling them how to remove it. I'm sorry, Mr. Stark".

"What did they do with it?" he asks, dismissing the kid's last comment.

"I'm not sure. They just kind of marveled over it and carried it away".

"How long have we been in here? How long was I out? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Tony blurts out all of these questions that pop into his foggy head.

"I'm fine. They didn't hurt me. They pushed me around a little bit, but nothing I can't handle", Peter lets out a small cough. "You were out for about 30 minutes, give or take".

"Well, do they plan on leaving us here?" Tony is frustrated and leans his head back against the wall.

As if on cue, the door opens with a loud screech. Two armored men walk in, holding torches.

Tony observes them. One of them is tall with shoulder length red, shaggy hair. The other is also tall, but more muscular than the other. His dark curly hair reaches down to his shoulders as well. He looks between Tony and Peter, observingly. The redhead, on the other hand, is just scowling at Tony, but he just simply disregards the man.

"Before we answer any questions, I would like to know on what terms you have captured us and chained us to a wall", Tony says.

"You are dangerous", the scowling man says with venom in his voice.

"And how is that?" Tony challenges.

"If you were smart, you'd bite your tongue", the man spits. 

"I deserve to know why you have taken us", Tony snaps back.

"You don't deserve anything. You are a criminal!".

Tony speaks over the man, "I do deserve to know!".

"Giles, that will be enough", the other man says loudly, but not yelling. Even when he speaks with authority, he's soft spoken. The man titled, Giles, immediately steps back and regains his composure. The other man steps forward and calmly says, "My name is Dawkin. If you cooperate with us, we can help each other understand what has happened".

"We honestly don't even know what happened", Tony says to the man.

"Well, let's start with where do you hail from?".

"New York", Tony answers simply.

"New York", Dawkin says quietly to himself, pondering, and turns to Giles. Giles just responds with a shrug.

"Where are we?" Tony asks, noticing their confusion.

"England".

"We're in England?" Tony asks, shocked. "Wait, what year is it?".

Dawkin looks at him suspiciously. "The year is 1436". Tony stares blankly at the man before looking over to Peter, whose eyes are the size of saucers. "Did I say something wrong?" Dawkin looks between the two of them.

"Let's just say that we aren't from this time", Tony says cautiously.

"I don't believe I understand", the man answers.

"We're from the year 2020", Peter says, his eyes still wide.

"You are telling us that you are from the future?" Giles says, not believing the story.

"That's exactly what we are telling you", Tony says to him, irritated with the man.

"Prove it", he snaps back.

"You want me to prove it? How about you return my suit and I'll prove it", Tony says.

"Suit?" Dawkin asks.

"The iron he was wearing", Peter informs him.

"Your strange armor?" Dawkin confirms.

"Yes".

"We will return your armor once we have finished checking it's magic", Dawkin says calmly. Tony rolls his eyes at that.

"You can try, but you won't figure it out", Tony says, matter-of-factly.

"We'll see", Dawkin answers before moving on. "Now that I have told you my name, would you tell me yours". Tony doesn't say anything to that. Peter looks at Tony and gets the hint that he shouldn't answer either. "Do you have a name?" Dawkin asks.

"I do, but why would I tell you?" Tony says, raising an eyebrow.

"I believe his name is Mister, sir", Giles says. "That's what the child was calling him. Mr. Stark".

"I'm not a child", Peter snaps.

"You, be silent", Giles says to Peter, as if what Peter said was the most offensive thing he's ever.

"Watch how you talk to him", Tony intervenes.

"Giles, that's enough", Dawkin says with more authority than before. He returns his attention to Tony, "Is that right? Is your name Mister Stark?".

"No", Tony looks back to him. "It's Robin Hood".

"That's your name?" he tries to confirm.

"Yeah, you know, Robin of Locksley", he adds an English accent to it this time. "I steal from the rich and give to the poor".

"He's mocking us!" Giles yells.

"Giles", Dawkin says, to calm him. "Is this a joke?" Dawkin asks, not sure of the answer he received.

"Why would I kid?" Tony says with a smirk.

"Then I will believe that you're name is Mister of New York".

"Oh God", Tony says quietly, but let's it go.

Dawkin then turns to Peter, "And may I have your name, young lad?".

"Peter Parker", Peter says cooperatively, ignoring Tony's sharp stare to keep quiet.

"Are you also from this New York?" he inquires of the teen.

"Y-yes", he stutters, knowing that he's making Tony even more livid.

"You have my gratitude for being cooperative, Peter of New York", he nods slightly to Peter.

"No problem", Peter says looking to Tony, but immediately looking away after seeing the fiery look in his eyes.

"Well", Dawkin stands up straighter, "Until we can learn more about your strange armor, you will be placed in a place where we know you can't do any harm".

"What do you think we could possibly do?" Tony asks, flustered.

"We won't know until we finish checking your armor", Dawkin answers. He turns to Giles and nods. The redhead starts towards Tony before being stopped by Dawkin's hand. "I'll take him. You can take the child". The redhead nods and turns towards Peter before being stopped by Dawkin again. "Be kind to him". Giles lets out a grunt and goes to unchain Peter from the wall and pulls him roughly to his feet, not letting go of his arm.

Dawkin unchains Tony as well and they proceed to lead the two prisoners out of the dark room.

The hallway outside of the room is nice. It is lined with small torches. The floors are made of stone with elegant designs and patterns along the walkway. Every hallway they turn into has a couple guards standing at attention. They are then lead down a short stone staircase that spirals down. The hallways down in this area are dark and damp, lit by heavier torches than the ones above. When they come to a cell with rusty, iron bars, Tony turns to Dawkin.

"You are throwing us in a dungeon?" he asks, not believing this is all real.

"We are holding you in this cell until we have more answers", Dawkin says, in his calm voice.

"Are you out of rooms? Did I miss the 'No vacancy' sign?" Tony says with his usual sarcasm.

Dawkin opens the bar door and gently directs Tony inside before shutting the cell door behind him. Tony spins around quickly. "Wait, where are you putting him?" he says looking to Peter.

"We need to take care of something first", Dawkin says, not looking at Tony.

"What? Uh-uh. He stays with me, so you can take me with you or leave him here", Tony fights.

Peter's eyes widen at the realization that they are taking him somewhere without Tony in a completely different time and place than he even thought could be real. "Mr. Stark?".

Tony reaches through the bars to grab for Peter, but he is out of his reach. "Peter, it's going to be okay", he tries to comfort the teen.

"Mr. Stark, what do I do?" he sounds so helpless.

"Use your strength. They are no match for you", Tony instructs.

"Mr. Stark, I can't. I don't know what's happening", he pauses to cough, "But I can't fight them", Peter says, fighting against the men and grabbing onto Tony's reaching hand. Tony is thrown off by that. How can he not fight them? What is going on? Shit.

Giles pulls Peter away from Tony. "No, leave him alone!" Tony calls, continuing to reach.

As Peter is being lead away, he keeps trying to turn back to his mentor, "Mr. Stark, it's okay. I'll be fine. I'm gonna be okay". He coughs again. Why is he coughing so much?

Peter is almost out of his sight, and he grips the thick bars and tries to shake them. "Don't hurt him. I'll kill you!". Soon Peter is out of his line of vision and the last thing he hears from the kid is "Mr. Stark!".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know if this is worth continuing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it's taken so long. My computer has been wonky and I worked 13 days straight, but here is the next chapter as promised.  
> Also, I finally found a better title for the story, so, yay!

Tony's call for him ring in Peter's ears even when he's several hallways away. He tries to remain brave, even though he feels anything but that. Not only is he in a different century in another country, but his powers seem to be on hold. He feels so vulnerable and weak, which is something he hasn't felt since he got bit by the spider. Not only does he feel weak because of the absence of his powers, but he just feels physically weak. His body feels lethargic, his head hurts, and he has a constant tickle in his throat and keeps coughing. This can't be good. He wants to tell Tony, but he's afraid to. He doesn't want Tony to think he's helpless. He's always hated feeling that way.

He's quickly pulled out of his thinking when he's led into a small room. It's pretty bare with one, small, square, wooden table with a bundle on it, and a wooden chair in the corner. There are no windows, just the light from the torches. 

They let go of him and he turns around and looks at them, not sure of what they are planning to do with him.

"We are not going to hurt you, young Peter", Dawkin says softly.

"Then why did you bring me here?" he asks, trying to hide the breathlessness in his voice.

"We want to know about your odd clothing", the man answers. Peter looks down at his vibrant red and blue suit. It really does stick out compared to the rest of them. "Where did you acquire it from?" he asks, tilting his head slightly, genuinely curious.

"Mr. Stark made it for me", Peter answers, looking back up at him.

"From the future?". Peter nods slightly. Dawkin places his hands on his hips before letting out a heavy sigh. "Now, I am going to ask you, now that its just you here", he states calmly, "Are you truly from the year 2020?".

"Yes", Peter says. Dawkin and Giles give each other skeptical looks. "Listen, I know it sounds crazy, but we are telling the truth".

"Can you prove it?" Giles hisses.

Peter looks around trying to figure out a way that he could, but he doesn't have much to work with. "Well, no". He notes their reactions again, "But, I'm sure if you give Mr. Stark a chance, he can prove it. He's an inventor. He creates stuff out of nothing. Just look at his suit".

"Suit?" Dawkin questions.

Peter shakes his head slightly, "Oh, right. His armor. I mean his-his armor".

"What is so special about your clothing. Is that what everyone wears?" Dawkin observes Peter's suit.

"This?" Peter gestures towards his suit, kind of amused at how this must look to them. "No, it's just something I wear... occasionally". How does he explain that he has super powers? "I usually wearing normal clothes, but this one has special things that help me with certain.... things". He has no idea where he is going with this. "It's just, since we got sent here, it's been offline".

"Offline?" Dawkin squints his eyes, not understanding the word.

"Yeah, it doesn't work", Peter corrects himself.

"Is Mister's armor also offline?" Dawkin asks, emphasizing and questioning when he says 'offline'.

"Yeah".

"Hmm", Dawkin says, continuing to look at Peter with a questioning expression. "You've been very cooperative. We are grateful to you". He nods at the teen. Peter just gives a small nod in return. "Unfortunately, we are going to need your clothing".

"What?" Peter's eyes snap open wider. "What am I supposed to wear?"

Giles walks over to the wooden table and grabs the bundle off of it. He turns to head back to Peter before roughly handing them to the young superhero. "Change", is all he says.

Peter stands there, holding the clothes. He waits a moment before speaking again, "In front of you guys?"

"Yes, we need to make sure you are not going to be a danger to this kingdom", Giles says gruffly.

"That's a bit dramatic", Peter mumbles as he sets the bundle down. He knows there is no point in arguing with them, so even as uncomfortable he is about this, he does it anyway. As long as they take him back to Tony.

There expressions were priceless when he hit the spider emblem in the middle of his chest and his suit loosened and fell off his body.

\----------------------------------

Tony finally gave up on shaking the rusty bars after his arms began to throb. He stands in the middle of the cell defeated, knowing that the only way he can compromise the steel is with his Iron Man suit or with a key. He tried yelling for awhile, too. He knows there is a guard just around the corner, but it's no use. Now all he does is lean against one of the stone walls trying to understand how this happened? Why did the sorcerer send them here? What is the purpose?

He realizes how cold it is in the room. His black shirt, black pants, and sneakers aren't enough to keep him warm. 

"You guys mind bumping up the heat in here?" he says loudly, knowing he won't get a response.

Peter is on his mind still. Where did they take him? What are they doing to him? Why did he say that he couldn't use his strength? His senses seem off.

He sits there in silence a bit longer, his thoughts going 1000 miles per minute, when suddenly, he hears a door screech open. He jumps up and rushes to the bars. He sees fire light coming close to approaching the corner. His heart is beating so quickly, please let it be the kid.

His wish is granted when he sees Peter being escorted back by the nasty redhead guy. Peter is no longer in his suit. He's now dressed in clothes that fit the year they are in. He's wearing a brown tunic, that is much to large on him, and some tight gray pants. 

Giles leads him to the cell, but opens the cell beside the one Tony is in. He shoves Peter through the door and slams it beside him.

"Hey, don't be so rough!" Tony snaps. "Why are you putting him in a different cell?".

"Because I can", Giles sneers. He flashes a crooked smile, his teeth yellow and sparse. He turns and walks away. 

Peter rushes over to the bars dividing their imprisonments. Tony walks over to greet him.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" are the first questions out of the billionaires mouth.

"No", Peter coughs, "No, they didn't hurt me".

"What did they want then?".

"They asked about my suit", Peter answers. "That's it", then he remembers, "Oh, they also want us to prove that we are from the future".

"What did you tell them?" Tony pushes.

"That if they will trust you, you could find a way to prove it to them".

Tony tilts his head and raises his eyebrows, agreeing that if he has some resources he could build something that would blow their minds.  
"What did they do with your suit?".

"I don't know. I think they took it to wherever they have your suit to analyze it", Peter says, letting out another cough. It's a bit rougher this time, but he acts like it doesn't bother him.

"Hey, kid, what's up with the coughing?" Tony asks, confronting the elephant in the room.

"It's nothing. Probably just the dust", Peter answers, waving it off.

"No, because I'm not bothered by it", Tony calls him out. "What's really going on? Are you feeling okay?".

"Yeah, I'm fine, Mr. Stark. We have bigger things to worry about", Peter dismisses. He coughs again. It's starting to hurt his throat. He quickly speaks before Tony can comment on the situation. "Why's it so cold in here?".

"Because we're in a dungeon, Pete", Tony says, resting his head on the bars.

"Right", Peter says quietly, sitting down against the stone wall. He rests his head back against the cold surface and closes his eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" Tony asks again, as if he wasn't paying attention the first time Peter answered him.

"Yeah, quit worrying", Peter raises his head and looks at Tony. "I'm just tired. Time travel can really take it's toll on a person", he smiles.

"Yeah", Tony says, agreeing and sitting against the wall himself.

The truth is, although Peter is tired, he's concerned because he's TOO tired. He too tired for being Spider-Man. He feels weak and he doesn't understand it. He's hoping that the time travel just messed with his enhancements and that they'll catch up in a few hours, but he's not feeling hopeful. What if he's lost his powers? What if he's actually in some danger here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think. All the inspiration I can get is much appreciated. Between work and my pitiful social life, I am trying to write in between. I'm hoping to have the next chapter done within the week, but these things take time! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry it has taken me so long to post this. I was having a hard time writing this past two weeks. And between working two jobs and trying to balance a social life and personal time, it’s not always easy to find time to write, but the story is going to be picking up a lot kore in the next couple chapters, so bear with me!  
> I hope you enjoy it!

Peter jolts awake when he hears the screech of his barred door being unlocked and opened. He rubs his eyes and looks up at the person entering his cell. It's Dawkin. He's carrying a rusty metal tray with a wooden bowl, a wooden cup, and a piece of bread on it. Dawkin approaches him and hands it to him. Peter immediately notices the steam coming from the bowl and holds the bowl in his cold hands to try to warm them, before hungrily drinking the soup.

"Thank you", he says after a big gulp of the warm food.

"You are welcome, Peter", Dawkin says with a nod. He smiles at the boy and his eagerness. He's developing a soft spot for the kid. He gets up and walks out of Peter's cell, locking it behind him. He grabs another tray, identical to the one Peter has and unlocks Tony's side. He goes in and places it in front of Tony.

"Nice of you to feed us", Tony says. Dawkin disregards the comment and leaves Tony's cell. "Do you have anything beside this soup to warm us up?" Tony asks.

Dawkin walks away for a moment and comes back with two blankets. He hands one through the bars to Peter. Peter quickly sets down his food and rushes over to take the blanket. He immediately wraps it around him and goes back to his food. He then walks back into Tony's cell and hands the man the remaining blanket and looks Tony in the eyes.

"I am not your enemy, Mister", he says quietly.

"Well, friends don't lock friends in a dungeon", Tony says back, tired of this whole ordeal.

Dawkin nods before walking out and locking the door. He then walks down the hall and out of their sight.

Once Peter and Tony finish their soup, they both sit back against the wall again. Peter has his blanket wrapped tightly around him and is picking pieces off of his chunk of bread and savoring it.

"We have to get out of here", Tony runs his hand through his hair.

Peter quickly swallows the bite he just put in his mouth. "We will, Mr. Stark. We just have to figure somethings out first".

"How can we do that from a dungeon?" Tony asks aggravated, and then he remembers, "And what the hell were you thinking holding onto my hands like that?" Tony spits at the teen. "Now you and me, both, are sucked into history and no one else was there to tell anyone else what happened? Huh? What were you thinking?" he jabs a finger at the side of his own head. "Please help me understand".

Peter is a bit shocked at the sudden outburst, he stutters on his words. "I- I- Mr. Stark, I just- I didn't know what to do. I didn't know that any of this was going to be the result!".

"No, you didn't think", Tony snaps. This isn't the first time they've had a similar conversation. Tony looks at Peter and watches the guilt start to weight on the kid. He immediately feels for Peter. He knows Peter's heart is in the right place--it always has been--but it never stops him from doing stupid things. He knows there is no use in yelling at the kid now. It won't change anything. "Right, I know, kid", Tony says softly, "I'm just not in the right head space right now".

Peter nods in understanding, not knowing how to answer. He waits a moment before speaking, "Do you think anyone has noticed we are gone?".

Tony lets a deep sigh out through his lips, "I don't know. I'm not sure if time is running at the same speed as here or if it's different. I just-", Tony runs his hand through his hair again before placing his head roughly back against the wall, "I just don't know". 

"Well, there have to be wizards or sorcerers or something to communicate or open a portal. Maybe Dr. Strange could help us", Peter offers, trying to find hope in this crappy situation.

"Stephen Strange has been off the radar for months. I doubt there is anyway to contact him", Tony says tiredly.  
"Well, if we were be able to be sent here, then there has to be a way to get sent back", Peter says optimistically.

Tony knows the kid is just trying to help. He looks over at Peter with a small smile, reaches through the bars separating them and gives his shoulder a squeeze. "Thanks, kid".

Peter smiles at him and rips another bit of bread and eats it. He then gets a tickle in his throat and coughs into the blanket.

"Still feeling like crap?" Tony asks.

"What?" Peter doesn't want Tony to think anything is wrong. "What? No, Mr. Stark, I told you already, I feel fine".

"Well, the minute you aren't, you better tell me", Tony says, raising his eyebrows.

"You got it, Mr. Stark", Peter says, pulling the thin blanket tighter around him and closes his eyes.

When Peter opens his eyes again, he realizes how cold he's getting. He lets out a dry cough and catches Tony's attention.

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty", Tony says, noticing Peter waking up. He doesn't like how pale Peter is beginning to look.

"What are you talking about?" Peter asks, confused, "I only had my eyes closed for a few seconds.

"Okay, have no sense of time in here, but you were out about 5-6 hours", Tony answers.

"What?" Peter's eyes widen, "I could have sworn I was awake, maybe I dozed a bit, but not full on sleeping". Peter is in shock. "Why didn't you wake me? Did I miss anything?".

"Well, I mentioned that I needed to relieve my bladder, so they brought us each a bucket", Tony says, rolling his eyes, gesturing towards the far corner of Peter's cell, "But other than that, it's been quiet". Peter looks over to where the wooden bucket is. He can't believe this is how they are being treated. 

"How long do you think they are going to hold us here?" Peter asks, pulling the blanket around him tighter again, trying not to shiver.

"I'm not sure. I don't even know if we have any rights", Tony pinches the bridge of his nose. "For all I know, they may just leave us here until we croak".

Peter doesn't like that answer at all. He needs positivity, optimism. He lets out a rough cough. Every time he gives into the coughing, his head throbs, but they definitely have bigger problems.

They hear footsteps coming in their direction. They are hoping it is someone to explain what is going on and to take them to an actual humane environment, but their hopes are quickly put out when they see Giles. His usual scowl set on his rough face. He comes up to their cells, and pushes a small tray with a piece of bread on them through the bars.

"Hey, the last guy brought us soup and water. What's this crap?" Tony snaps.

Giles lets out a low grunt, "Consider this a kindness. I would not have brought you any nourishment if it were up to me". He walks away without another word.

"Nourishment?" Tony calls after him, "This is hardly nourishing".

Peter has already gone and grabbed his bread. He struggles to bite through it, "It's really stale".

"What is this bullshit?" Tony says, dropping the bread back onto the tray with a clank.

Peter just shrugs and continues to eat the bread. He doesn't care what he consumes, just as long as it will keep some meat on his bones to keep him from freezing to death.

\--------------------------------------------------- 

A day or two passes of them being locked in the dungeon. Since the first meal Dawkin brought them, they have only been fed bread and every now and then, a random guard would come in and give them a ladle full of water from a dirty bucket. Peter is definitely taking it better than Tony.

Tony has been watching Peter over the last day or two. He notices how pale the teen looks. His lips don't have much color, either and he is getting bags under his eyes. He watches the kid sleep--which Peter does more often than usual--but he's not sleeping well. He shivers and is restless. Tony wishes they would at least provide some sort of warmth, but they haven't seen Dawkin since he gave them these worthless blankets.

For the past hour, Peter has been rambling about the whole experience--why it could be happening, how it is happening. He has had a lot of time to think about these theories.

"I just can't figure out why he would want to send us back to this time, you know?" Peter says, bringing Tony back to attention. "Like, what purpose does it serve? Is he trying to change the future or was he just trying to get rid of us?" Peter questions. Tony doesn't even have time to respond before the teen keeps going--which is how the entire conversation has been going for the past hour. "No, there has to be a valid reason why he sent us back. He wants a consequence". Peter messes with one of his curls, his brow furrowed in intense thought.

"Kid", Tony finally cuts in, "You are thinking way too hard".

Peter looks to Tony, almost as if he forgot he was there, too. "I know", he finally says, "It's just driving me crazy".

"I know, kid", Tony sighs, "Being locked up like this will drive you crazy".

Tony stands to go use his "toilet" but stops suddenly when he feels a rush of cold air and the torches on the wall are blown out. He stands there in pitch darkness.

"Peter?" Tony asks, checking to make sure he's okay.

"Mr. Stark, what just happened?" Peter answers in confirmation. Getting to his feet quickly.

"I'm not sure, just don't move", Tony says. "Hey!" he calls out loudly, "What's going on? Why are the torches out?".

It is completely silent, which is strange because they can always hear something, whether its talking or pacing footsteps, but now, it's completely quiet.

"Mr. Stark", Peter says quietly. "What is that?".

Tony looks around in the dark until he sees it. It's a tall, dark figure, glowing with a purple light.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" Tony asks, suddenly. The man just continues to stand still. His face just looks creepy from the shadows made by the violet light hardly lighting up his features. He gives off this weird vibe, unlike anything Tony has ever felt before. "Do you speak? Who art thou?" Tony mocks.

The strange man tilts his head and looks to be observing Peter. He steps closer to the teen's cell. Peter doesn't know how to react. He just watches the man, being cautious in case he does something.

"Hey!" Tony speaks up, "You stay away from him".

"This one was not expected", the man says, not taking his eyes off of Peter. His voice sends a shiver down Peter's spine. It's cold sounding. He couldn't explain it if he tried, but it's quiet, and high and just... cold.

"I'm not kidding, guy! Get back or when I get out of this Goddamn cell, I'll rip you apart!" Tony screams.

"He is not wanted", he says shortly before raising a bony hand and shooting a bright green orb at Peter. Peter was prepared for this and dives out of the way, the orb taking out a chunk of the stone wall behind the boy, burning pieces of stone littering the ground. One landed on Peter's leg and he quickly kicks it off, continuing to cover his head with his hands.

"I'll kill you!" Tony yells through all the chaos.

Shouting comes from the hallway as several guards rush in, their swords drawn. A few stare in shock at the man, others charge towards him. As quickly as the man had appeared, he vanished, a light mist floating around the place he previously stood.

"Pete, you okay?" Tony asks, rushing to the bars to see the damage.

"Yeah", Peter says breathlessly, slowly get back to his feet, coughing all the while.

Tony turns to the guards, livid, "Where the hell were you guys?". Dawkin steps forward, observing the damaged wall and the coughing teen. His expression is one of confusion. "What the hell happened here?" Tony turns on Dawkin. "How did this even happen? He tried to kill the kid!".

Dawkin turns to the men. "Can any of you explain what has happened?" he asks, in his calm voice, but Tony can hear a tinge of anger laced in it.

A shorter man steps forward, "The entrance door slammed shut and we were unable to get in. We had to break down the door".

"You don't know what caused this occurrence?" Dawkin asks.

"No, it appears that it may have been a spell of sorts, sir".

"You can't keep us in here!" Tony cuts in. "There has to be somewhere else we can go. That man was targeting us, specifically".

Dawkin turns back to Tony, nodding, his eyebrows furrowed. "No, you cannot remain here".

"What shall we do with them, sir?" one of the other men asks.

Dawkin thinks for a moment before having one of the men hand him the keys. He unlocks their cells and lets them out. Tony rushes to Peter, placing his rough hands on his shoulders, looking him over. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?".

"I'm fine, Mr. Stark. Honestly, he missed", Peter gives him a small smile.

"Maybe those spidey senses are still working", Tony smiles at the teen. Peter nods, but only to comfort his mentor. His senses had nothing to do with him dodging that blast. That was all him, pure instinct. "God, kid", Tony rubs Peter's upper arms a bit, "You're freezing". Peter tries to reassure Tony again but Dawkin speaks before he can.

"Come with me", Dawkin says to them, before turning and walking down the short hallway.

"Where are we going?" Tony asks, watching him.

"To a safe place", Dawkin says, turning back towards them, but continuing to walk. "You will be staying in my home".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I hope that was more interesting.  
> I am so excited to introduce another OC in the next chapter! I really have put a lot of thought into this character and am excited for how they'll interact with Peter and Tony!  
> Let me know what you all think!!

**Author's Note:**

> So? What do you think???


End file.
